Because a Red Note
by YukiMikan14
Summary: Dapatkah aku berjuang? Dapatkah aku jujur? Dapatkah aku berhasil? Dapatkah aku bebas? Dan… Dapatkah aku mengetahuinya? Satu kata, TIDAK –yang ada dipikiranku. Begitu ia masuk seenaknya ke dalam ruang lingkup duniaku. Si pria nyentrik berambut ungu panjang dengan ponytail tinggi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan… Gakupo Kamui


Ini fict pertama saya :)

Jadi, mohon maaf karena alurnya masih amburadul ^w^7

* * *

**Because a Red Note**

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, School life

Pairing: Gakupo x Luka

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future ,etc

Claimer: Because a Red Note © Yuki Mikan

* * *

_Dapatkah aku berjuang?_

_Dapatkah aku jujur?_

_Dapatkah aku berhasil?_

_Dapatkah aku bebas?_

_Dan…_

_Dapatkah aku mengetahuinya?_

_Satu kata, __**TIDAK**__ –yang ada dipikiranku. Begitu ia masuk seenaknya ke dalam ruang lingkup duniaku._

_Si pria nyentrik berambut ungu panjang dengan ponytail tinggi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…_

_Gakupo Kamui._

* * *

Warning! Gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan, typo (s) dll.

Megurine Luka, si jenius terkenal di VocaGakuen. Tergolong dalam gadis tsundere yang lebih tepatnya melenceng kearah tsuntsun –mungkin itulah yang dikatakan orang disekitarnya.

Paras cantik nan manis, rambut merah muda yang terlihat lembut dan indah, postur tinggi serta tinggi. Takaran yang cocok untuk seorang gadis SMA yang hampir lulus itu.

Tapi, berbeda dengan image luarnya. Inner milik seorang Megurine Luka mungkin beberapa tingkat dibawahnya.

Keras kepala, agak sombong dan…licik?

Tak ada yang tahu akan kebenaran itu kecuali teman dekatnya.

Sakine Meiko.

Tidak percaya? Perlu bukti?

Baiklah. Mari kita lihat, apa yang sedang dilakukannya di pagi cerah ini.

* * *

_VocaGakuen, 31 Januari 20xx 07.30 a.m_

"Nee, Luka! Apa trikmu hari ini?" tanya Meiko, gadis brunette yang menjabat sebagai teman dekat gadis di depannya. Ya, mereka sedang berjalan menuju ruang kelas.

Luka menoleh dengan menunjukan ekspresi datarnya.

"Hn?" seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, dia memang tsuntsun.

"Jangan bodoh, Luka! Aku tahu, kau punya trik tersembunyi saat ujian. Tahun kemarin kau mengalahkan si jenius es krim saat ujian praktek, semester lalu pun kau juga mengalahkan si perfeksionis Gumi Megpoid'kan? Mengapa bisa? Karena sihir? Hoki? Yang benar saja," Meiko berkata dengan panjang lebarnya hingga ia harus mengumpulkan oksigen diakhir kalimat.

"OBS," sahut Luka seraya memasukan sebuah permen karet ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh ya? Hanya itu?" Meiko menyipitkan matanya.

_Pasti tipuan lagi, _batinnya.

"Hmmm…ya, mungkin," jawaban yang kurang meyakinkan bagi Meiko dan tentu juga bagi Author (?)

"Mau permen?" tanya Luka seraya menyodorkan sebungkus permen karet..

Entah karena kesal atau alergi permen karet (?) Meiko memukul kepala merah muda itu.

"Ittai! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Sifat galaknya kadang muncul jika ia mendapatkan pukulan dari Meiko.

"Kapan kau bisa jujur dalam ujian?" tanya Meiko dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Jujur apa? Aku selalu jujur kok!" ujar Luka dengan pedenya.

Meiko mendecih sebelum membuka pintu kelas yang berada dihadapan mereka.

"Ingat ya, kalau kau terus mencontek menggunakan trik-trik gilamu itu. Kau tidak bisa maju," ia menyimpan tasnya tepat diatas meja yang kosong.

Luka menatapnya malas dan ikut menyimpan tas dimeja sebelah Meiko.

"Kebiasaan itu ciri khas. Makanya, contek-menyontek itu ciri khasku. Aku tidak mau menghilangkannya begitu saja,"

Meiko kembali mendecih sebelum ia memasangkan kacamata berbingkai merah miliknya (AN: Lho? Lho? Sejak kapan Meiko berkacamata? ∑(OAO")a)

"Dasar keras kepala,"

-Sifat buruk yang tidak luput dari mata Meiko. _Luka memang keras kepala._

Bel berbunyi begitu 5 menit berselang. Meiko segera mengeluarkan alat-alat tulisnya, memeriksa satu persatu barang miliknya itu. Begitu pula dengan murid lainnya.

Mengapa hanya alat-alat tulis saja yang mereka keluarkan?

Seperti yang dibicarakan Meiko tentang trik Luka. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian untuk semester pertama mereka.

Berbeda dengan murid lain, Luka mengeluarkan sebuah buku tipis nan kecil dengan tulisan 'Rumus Matematika' di covernya.

Ternyata benar dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

OBS –Open Book Strategy. Cara menyontek sederhana dengan resiko tinggi.

Bagaimana tidak?

OBS biasanya selalu membutuhkan ruang untuk tempat disimpan. Resikonya, setiap ujian para pegawas selalu memeriksa tempat-tempat persembunyian untuk menyimpan buku contekan –seperti dilaci meja dan saku seragam.

Jarang ada murid yang berani mengambil strategi itu. Lain halnya dengan Megurine Luka yang keras kepala, ia bahkan sering menggunakan strategi itu saat ujian.

Tidak tertangkap basah adalah cikal bakal dari ke'jenius'annya.

Bagaimana bisa?

Sebuah trik sederhana yang diciptakan oleh Luka.

Menyelipkan buku tipis itu pada ehempakaianehemdalamnyaehem.

Sungguh gila memang. Tapi, begitulah Luka.

Tanpa diketahui orang lain, Luka sudah selesai mempersiapkan triknya.

"Sekarang pengawasnya siapa ya?" tanya Meiko sambil memandang Luka.

Luka mengendikkan bahunya, "Paling-paling orangtua yang cerewet,"

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Luka, pintu kelas dengan jendela buram itu menampakan sesosok bayangan orang bertubuh tinggi.

"Sssttt…" seseorang memperigatkan semua murid untuk tenang. Mendengar itu, Meiko dan Luka melirik kearah pintu.

Sreg! Pintu itu terbuka disusul dengan Meiko yang terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka lebar, tak beda dengan murid lainnya.

Pintu yang memunculkan seorang pria berpostur tinggi dengan kemeja yang agak terbuka. Rambut ungu panjangnya terikat acak.

Oh, pengawas yang aneh.

Matanya menatap dingin, membuat beberapa siswa merinding ketakutan.

"Bagus, pria nyentrik inikah yang akan mengawas kita? Yang benar saja," Luka memutar iris azurenya.

"L, luka…dia bukan pria nyentrik seperti yang kau pikirkan," Meiko menatap pria itu pucat.

"Lalu apa?"

"Dia guru konseling, baka!" Meiko memelankan suaranya.

"Kabarnya, dia guru satu-satunya yang memejang notes merah di tempat konseling. Semua murid yang mempunyai cap berandal ada dalam notesnya,"

"Hey, tunggu dulu! Aku tidak pernah melihatnya disini," Luka ikut memelankan suaranya, keningnya berkerut tanda tak percaya.

"Ya, dia memang jarang terlihat di lingkungan sekolah. Dia itu sangat misterius, datang tak terlihat pulang pun tak ada jejak," nada bicara Meiko berubah menjadi horror. Tapi, _Luka itu bukan type yang penakut._ Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan malas.

"Aku sarankan agar kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, Luka. Atau namamu akan tercantum dalam notes merah miliknya."

"Hahaha…" Luka tertawa garing, "Kau sungguh konyol, Meiko. Pria mencolok seperti itu mana mungkin misterius. Dia bahkan terlihat seperti pria mesum yang selalu berkeliaran dimalam hari,"

Tuk! Sebatang kapur kecil mendarat di kepala Luka dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Matanya menatap marah orang yang melemparkan kapur itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan yang tidak-tidak ditengah ujian, Nona?" iris violet pria itu menatap sinis Luka.

Salah satu sifat _Luka tidak mau mengalah_. Maka dari itu, ia juga menatap pria itu sinis. Tak peduli kalau pria itu memang guru konseling.

"Maaf **Paman**,tapi ujian baru saja dimulai," ucapnya tajam.

Saat itulah terjadi 'Perang Mata' antara Luka dan pria itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu berdeham seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luka dengan mengambil setumpuk kertas yang akan dibagikannya.

.

Keheningan ditengah ujian adalah hal yang biasa bagi Luka. Meski suasana yang hening, ia berhasil mengeluarkan bukunya dari 'tempat persembunyian' tanpa suara gemerisik apapun.

Dengan tenangnya, ia membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu. Meiko yang ada disampingnya hanya melotot tidak percaya.

Bukankah ia sudah diperingatkan agar tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh?

_Pikiran Luka memang sekeras batu._

Kenyataannya, sekarang mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata memerhatikan gerak-gerik Luka.

.

Sudah kesepuluh kalinya Luka mengeluarkan buku itu dari 'tempat persembunyian' tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain.

Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan begitu melihat satu soal yang belum dijawabnya.

_Sebentar lagi. Semua berakhir, _batin Luka.

Ya, sebenarnya dia tidak suka dengan yang namanya ujian. Rasanya membosankan –tulah yang menjadi buah pikirannya.

Satu tujuan, ia ingin ujian cepat selesai dan membebaskannya dari semester pertama yang tugasnya super-numpuk itu.

Luka bersiap mengeluarkan buku kecil itu, senyum masih tertampang diwajahnya.

Begitu buku itu hampir menyembul dari pakaiannya, sebuah tangan tertangkap oleh matanya.

Kaget yang dirasakannya. Ia segera menoleh dan melihat pria bertubuh tegap itu berdiri disampingnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan Luka.

Tertangkap basah sekarang.

Meiko menepuk dahinya senbari menyumpahi Luka karena kelakuan bodohnya.

"Mana?" tanya pria itu, matanya menatap langsung Luka.

"A, apa?" Luka membalas tatapannya. Meski panik, ia tetap menatap pria itu tajam.

"Buku yang kau selipkan di pakaian dalammu, Nona Megurine. Berikan padaku," titahnya.

"EHHHH!" semua murid membelalakan matanya.

Shock mengetahui Luka yang menyembunyikan contekan di…yah…tahu kan? -Dan demi tuna! Darimana pria itu tahu nama Luka?

"Baka, baka, baka, baka…" Meiko masih menyumpah serapahi Luka.

Semburat merah di wajah Luka terlihat jelas.

_Sial! Sial! Sial!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Bi, bicara apa kau ini. Dasar om-om mesum!"

"Kau ingin aku menuliskanmu namamu disini?" tanya pria itu seraya mengeluarkan sebuah notes bersampul merah tua dari saku jasnya.

_Luka itu gengsinya tinggi._

Ia hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu…" pria itu mengeluarkan bolpoin hitam miliknya dan menuliskan sesuatu di buku itu. "Nona Megurine…Luka,"

.

"Kau itu baka atau baka!?" Meiko membentak frustasi, buktinya ia mengulang kata yang sama setelah kata 'atau'. Ya, itu memang tanda bahwa ia sangat frustasi melihat tingkah gadis berambut gulali itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan buku contekanmu itu padanya? Mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa dimaafkan olehnya! Lagipula trik bakamu itu benar-benar baka," kembali Meiko mengulang kata yang sama. Dia benar-benar dibuat gila oleh teman dekatnya ini.

"Cepat kau rayu dia agar menghapus namamu dinotenya. Aku dengar catatan merah miliknya akan menahanmu saat lulus ujian nanti," Meiko menyuruh Luka dengan seenaknya. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun setelah mereka meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Nee, Luka! Kenapa kau diam saja? Jangan bilang kalau kau menyerah," Meiko mengerutkan keningnya.

Tiba-tiba, Luka tertawa horror, membuat Meiko merinding ngeri.

_Jangan-jangan kesambet, _panik Meiko dalam hati.

Luka yang awalnya menunduk, menegakkan kembali kepalanya dengan sebuah senyum mengerikan.

"Aku punya ide,"

* * *

_Luka itu punya banyak ide gila._

Salah satunya adalah hari ini, hari setelah ujian selesai…

Sekolah masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang datang. Hari memang masih sangat pagi. Kabut-kabut pun masih terlihat di sepanjang jalan.

Di sebuah jalan kecil menuju taman belakang sekolah terlihat siluet tinggi dengan rambut violet yang mencolok dari balik kabut pagi.

Ia berjalan dengan santainya sambil menentang sebuah tas di pundaknya (AN: Bukan tas gendong lho ==")

Kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya perlahan menghilang, memperlihatkan keindahan taman yang bersih dan sejuk.

Tapi ia tak peduli akan hal itu, pandangannya sekarang hanya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Entah kenapa ia mulai merasa aneh dengan tingkah gadis itu.

"Pantas kedatanganmu jarang diketahui orang lain. Ternyata kau selalu melalui jalan sepi untuk tiba di sekolah ya, Gakupo Kamui-sensei?"

Gadis yang tak lain adalah Luka, berjalan mendekati pria bernama Gakupo itu.

Sangat mencurigakan. Gakupo menyipitkan kedua matanya

Tiba-tiba, Luka yang jaraknya tinggal satu kaki itu menarik dasi Gakupo dengan sekali gerakan. Itu tentu membuat Gakupo tersentak.

Ada apa dengan gadis yang satu ini?

Luka menatap Gakupo masih dengan senyuman yang…err…menggoda mungkin?

"Aku baru sadar kau begitu tampan," Luka mengelus pipi Gakupo yang masih terpaku. Lalu, ia menurunkan tangannya hingga ke dada bidang pria di depannya itu.

_Aneh. Sungguh aneh, _pikir Gakupo.

Tapi, semua pemikiran Gakupo hilang begitu merasakan Luka yang mengelus dadanya.

Menyadari sesuatu, Gakupo melirik Luka kembali, menatap mata azurenya yang terlihat menggelap.

Tiba-tiba, ia tersenyum. Dan semua terjadi dengan cepat begitu Gakupo menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Maaf, Nona Megurine, aku kurang suka dengan gadis SMA," bisiknya setelah ia berhasil mencium Luka tepat di bibirnya. Lalu ia pun meninggalkan Luka yang terpaku atas perlakuan Gakupo yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Cih...sial!" umpatnya, kedua pipi itu tiba-tiba memunculkan rona merah.

"Kenapa buku itu tak ada di saku kemejanya!"

.

Gakupo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang konseling dengan senyum tipis. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah notes berwarna merah tua.

"Dasar gadis nekat," ujarnya seraya menatap notes itu, senyum tipis belum ia lepaskan sama sekali.

Ya, ia tahu trik Luka.

Berpura-pura menggodanya sambil mengambil notes itu secara diam-diam dari saku kemejanya. Tapi sayang, Gakupo menyimpan notes itu di saku celananya, sehingga ia lah yang kena getahnya.

Gakupo tertawa pelan, mengingat Luka yang berusaha mati-matian untuk menggodanya. Dari tatapan matanya saja, ia sudah terlihat sangat terpaksa.

* * *

_Luka itu tidak ada kapok-kapoknya._

Hari itu, Gakupo sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya dengan kecerobohan dirinya sendiri. Siapapun yang mengalami hal itu pastilah akan kapok.

Berbeda dengan Luka. Seakan ia tak peduli akan ciuman pertamanya yang berharga, Luka kembali menjalankan ide gilanya.

_VocaGakuen, 3 Februari 20xx, 10.00 a.m_

Hari itu langit yang biasanya cerah berubah kelam. Pagi diawali dengan rintikan air yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Sampai jam ini, langit masih mendung dengan hujan dan guntur yang mengganggu indera pendengaran.

Cuaca buruk seperti ini memaksa para murid VocaGakuen untuk berdiam diri di kelasnya masing-masing, tidak ada yang berminat untuk pergi ke kantin sekolah yang harus berbasah-ria dahulu.

Begitu juga dengan para guru, mereka lebih memilih untuk menyuruh penjaga kantin untuk mengantarkan makanan ke ruang guru.

Disisi lain, Gakupo Kamui, guru konseling ini terdiam di depan jendela ruangannya –berbeda dengan guru lain yang sering bersosialisasi, Gakupo yang baru saja bekerja setengah tahun disana tidak terlalu berminat akan hal itu. Apalagi usianya yang paling muda. Ia tidak mau bersusah-susah menggunakan bahasa santun dalam bersosialisasi.

Matanya menerawang jauh di balik jendela itu, seakan pikirannya melayang jauh dari tubuhnya.

Tok, tok, tok!

Ketukan pintu mengembalikan kembali pikirannya. Ia melirik kearah pintu sekilas.

"Masuk," ujarnya dengan suara yang agak dikeraskan.

Pintu geser itu terbuka menampakan sesosok wanita berambut hitam sepinggang dengan celemek yang terpasang dibaju putihnya, dikepala terpasang bando segitiga –layaknya seorang penjaga kantin sekolah. Ia membawa nampan dengan segelas cangkir kopi diatasnya.

"Saya disuruh mengantarkan kopi ini untuk anda," ujarnya.

Gakupo terdiam, masih dengan posisi menghadap jendela.

Siapa yang mengirimi secangkir kopi untuknya? Bukankah ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan guru lain?

Selama Gakupo memutar otaknya, iris azure wanita itu bergerak liar memerhatikan isi ruangan konseling itu, seakan ada sesuatu yang dicarinya.

Wanita itu mendecak.

Bukan tipikal seorang penjaga kantin.

Ia mengibaskan rambutnya pelan. Tanpa sengaja, terlihat sehelai rambut berwarna merah muda diantara rambut hitam pekat itu.

Iris azure? Helaian rambut merah muda?

Siapa lagi yang punya ciri-ciri itu selain…

Megurine Luka?

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Simpan saja dimeja," Gakupo membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap wanita itu –Luka, secara langsung.

Wajah Luka berubah cerah begitu melihat notes merah tua menyembul dari saku jas Gakupo. Tapi, dengan segera ia menutupinya kembali.

Penyamaran ini hampir berhasil. Tentu ia tak ingin menghancurkan semuanya.

Luka berjalan menuju sebuah meja di depan Gakupo. Satu langkah lagi untuk mencapai meja itu. Dalam hati Luka menyeringai. Ia berakting seolah akan terjatuh. Nampan berisi cangkir kopi itu kehilangan keseimbangan membuatnya tumpah tepat pada jas Gakupo.

_"Tepat!"_ Luka bersorak dalam hati. Wajah panik yang dibuat-buat Luka muncul.

"Ma, maafkan saya," ucapnya sambil mengambil saputangan dari saku bajunya dan mengelapkannya pada jas Gakupo.

Sementara itu, Gakupo masih terdiam.

Gerak-gerik wanita ini sungguh aneh di matanya.

"Ma, maaf. Bisakah anda membuka jasnya. Saya akan segera mencucinya," pinta Luka sambil mengelap kopi yang tumpah dimeja.

Tiba-tiba Gakupo menarik rambut palsu Luka dengan paksa. Dan…

Semua terbongkar.

Luka terbelalak. Ia tidak mengira penyamarannya akan ketahuan seperti ini.

"Wah, wah, siapa yang berani masuk ke ruang konseling sambil menyamar?" Gakupo tersenyum miring.

Luka mendecak kesal.

Gakupo tiba-tiba menarik dagu Luka dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan gadis merah muda itu.

"Penyamaran yang bagus, nona Megurine. Tapi, sayang trik kecohmu kurang hebat,"

Luka masih diam. Ia tahu ada yang kurang dari penyamarannya.

"Lihat. Diluar hujan deras, tak seorangpun yang datang dari gedung sebelah bisa dalam keadaan kering dan bersih. Meski kau menggunakan payung atau jas hujan, sepatumu tetap akan terlihat kotor bukan?"

Luka memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tahu hal itu sejak awal. Tapi, suatu alasanlah yang membuatnya harus pura-pura melupakan hal penting itu.

_Ia…tidak suka akan hujan._

Ia tidak suka berbasah-basah ria.

Ia tidak suka kotor karena lumpur.

Ia tidak suka tanah yang becek.

Dan ia tak suka dengan air yang membuat rambutnya lepek.

Sungguh anehnya seorang Megurine Luka.

"Satu lagi, awalnya kupikir kau penjaga kantin baru. Penampilanmu benar-benar berbeda dengan penjaga lainnya yang mayoritas pendek dan gemuk,"

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Luka beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hey, kau belum membersihkan sisa kopinya," Gakupo menatapnya dingin.

"Bersihkan sendiri. Kau mengganggu moodku, paman," Luka pun menghilang begitu saja.

"Paman, paman, kau pikir umurku ini berapa?" gerutu Gakupo disertai decakan diakhir kalimat.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan membersihkan ini?"

* * *

_Luka itu tidak ingin terbebani._

Hanya gara-gara notes milik Gakupo, pikirannya terbebani. Meiko bilang, bila namanya ada di notes itu, ijazah SMA nya akan ditahan sampai ia mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahannya.

Jika ia belum berhasil mendapatkan notes itu dan menghapus namanya, ia akan terus terbebani.

Dan ia tak suka hal itu.

Sejujurnya, Luka tidak benar-benar berniat untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri dalam ujian.

Ia ingin jujur.

Ia ingin berjuang dan berhasil dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Ia ingin bebas.

Dan ia ingin berhasil.

Tapi, ia bisa apa? Semester terakhirnya di SMA itu hanyalah waktu yang singkat. Itu mampu membuatnya berpikir untuk tetap melakukan hal yang seperti biasanya sampai ia lulus dan memulai rencananya untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih jujur.

Masalahnya, sekarang adalah Gakupo dan notes merahnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memulai semuanya dengan lancar jika ijazahnya ditahan begitu saja?

Maka dari itu, ia tak boleh menyerah untuk mendapatkan notes itu. Itulah tekadnya.

Tapi ketekadannya itu malah membuatnya semakin nekat ya.

_VocaGakuen, 6 Februari 20xx 17.05_

Gakupo baru saja mengunci pintu ruangannya. Hari ini ia pulang lebih sore. Ini semua gara-gara mengurusi anak-anak berandalan dari kelas 2.

Kasusnya kali ini adalah memojokan siswi kelas 1 di lorong menuju taman belakang, tempat yang sering ia kunjungi.

Jika saat itu ia tidak ada disana dan melihat kejadian itu mungkin ia tidak akan pulang sesore ini.

Dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah orang tua mereka yang langsung protes padanya. Begitu malasnya ia jika berhadapan dengan orang tua.

Gakupo mendesah pelan.

Ingin rasanya ia melepas kelelahannya. Akhirnya ia pun pergi ke café yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya, mungkin itu bisa membuatnya nyaman daripada berdiam diri di rumahnya yang sepi –karena ia tinggal sendiri.

Gakupo menatap kosong tempat yang disebut café itu. Suasananya tidak berubah dari saat ia datang terakhir kali –kira-kira 2 bulan lalu, masih ramai dan penuh dengan pengunjung.

Tanpa menghiraukan pelayan yang menyambut kedatangannya, Gakupo melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kosong di sudut café.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk di depan meja kosong incarannya.

Wanita itu tengah sibuk membaca majalah sehingga Gakupo tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Rasanya beberapa hari ini, ia sering melihat wanita yang berambut merah muda. Pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, terbesit dalam pikirannya seorang gadis yang berambut sama dengan wanita itu.

Ya, Megurine Luka.

Si gadis nekat yang mengincar notesnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, setelah peristiwa kopi tumpah itu Luka tidak pernah menunjukan wajahnya lagi. Apa dia sudah menyerah?

Gakupo kembali menghela napas setelah merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk di café itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa jenuh kalau gadis itu tidak melakukan aksi gilanya lagi.

Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan notes merah yang menjadi incaran Luka. Kemudian, dibukanya lembar demi lembar hingga berakhir di halaman yang disana tertulis huruf kanji dan hiragana beserta sebuah nama dengan tulisan alphabet.

Megurine Luka.

Nama itu ditulis dengan tinta hitam –tidak seperti tulisan lainnya yang berwarna merah. Apa itu mengandung suatu arti?

Hanya Gakupo lah yang mengetahuinya. Karena author juga tak tahu kenapa (#author digebuk masal)

Sementara itu, sepasang mata mengintainya dari jauh –sebenarnya tidak jauh, lebih tepatnya si pengintai berada di belakang Gakupo, bersembunyi dibalik sofa yang didudukinya.

Mata itu begitu berkilat-kilat melihat buku yang di pegang Gakupo.

Merasa diintai, Gakupo melirik ke sekelilingnya. Tapi, sepertinya itu sia-sia. Sebab si pengintai telah bersembunyi kembali.

Oh, ini sudah ke 6 kalinya ia merasa diintai, sekitar 2 hari lalu.

Apa mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja? Atau memang ada yang mengintainya?

Tapi untuk apa?

.

Malam pun tiba, kali ini Gakupo pergi ke swalayan untuk membeli bahan makan malamnya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka pergi ke swalayan. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ia tinggal sendirian dan perutnya benar-benar lapar.

"Hmmm…" Gakupo terdiam di depan penjualan minuman kaleng –setelah berbelanja, ia malah merasa haus.

Sebenarnya ia tidak sedang memilih minuman apa yang akan dibelinya, karena ia memang sudah menentukan pilihannya sebelum pergi ke tempat penjualan minuman kaleng.

Tapi, ini soal orang yang mengintainya sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

Merasa jengkel, ia menoleh ke belakang. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah 2 orang pemabuk, seorang mahasiswa, 2 orang ibu dan anak serta…seorang wanita berambut merah muda bertopi yang diikat ponytail.

Merah muda lagi?

Apa ini gara-gara ia selalu ingat pada Megurine Luka yang berambut merah muda hingga ia terus berhalusinasi akan wanita yang juga berambut merah muda?

_"Yang benar saja," _batin Gakupo.

Pengintai. Wanita berambut merah muda. Megurine Luka.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Rasanya ia tahu sangkut paut antara ketiga subjek itu.

.

Gakupo melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai sambil menikmati sekaleng lemontea digenggamannya.

Ia terus berjalan hingga berbelok ke sebuah gang yang benar-benar sepi.

Dibelakangnya, seorang wanita mengikutinya diam-diam. Bersembunyi, mengikuti, bersembunyi dan mengikuti lagi. Terus seperti itu tanpa menyadari kalau jalurnya semakin jauh dari rumah Gakupo.

_"Rasanya baru kali ini aku melalui jalan ini," _pikir wanita itu, ia membenarkan kacamata berbingkai ungu tua –sesuai dengan jaket yang dipakainya– yang bertengger di batang hidungnya menutupi kembali mata azure itu, lalu melirik ke sekelilingnya.

_"Mungkin cuma perasaanku," _ia mengendikkan bahunya dan mengikuti pria bersurai ungu itu lagi.

Ketika mereka akan melewati tikungan, Gakupo tiba-tiba melirik ke belakang membuat wanita itu bersembunyi dibalik dua buah tong sampah.

"Huft!" wanita itu menghela napas lega. Hampir saja ia ketahuan.

Ia kembali mengikuti Gakupo yang baru saja melewati tikungan. Tapi, saat wanita itu baru saja melewati tikungan. Ia baru sadar, Gakupo telah menghilang.

"Oh shit!" ia mengumpat. Kehilangan jejak adalah hal yang dibencinya.

Tep! Suara langkah yang terhenti di belakangnya tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran wanita itu. Ia melirik ke belakang dengan ekor matanya. Tapi yang tertangkap hanyalah sebuah sepatu hitam yang mengkilap.

"Siapa yang kau cari, Nona?" suara bisikan seseorang di telinganya membuat wanita itu hampir pingsan karena kaget.

Bagaimana tidak? Itu suara yang amat ia kenal.

Ia berbalik dan melihat sesosok pria tinggi berjaket biru, tak lupa dengan rambut ungu berponytail.

Matanya terbelalak.

Ou, ini gawat.

Ingin rasanya ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu segera. Tapi terlambat, ia bahkan telah terperangkap diantara kedua tangan pria yang tak lain adalah Gakupo.

"Kali ini kau hampir mengecohku, nona Megurine,"

Ok, mungkin ini sebuah hinaan bagi Megurine. Karena sudah keempat kalinya ia tertangkap basah.

Gakupo tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luka.

"Kenekatanmu memang sangat besar ya. Apa perlu aku menuliskan namamu untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Jangan bodoh! Ini bahkan diluar lingkungan sekolah! Lagipula, aku'kan hanya ingin mengikutimu saja! Kau keberatan ha?" air muka Luka berubah kesal.

"Tentu. Memang apa alasanmu mengikutiku hm?" Gakupo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga jarak mereka hanya 3 cm.

"Notesnya," jawab Luka, matanya menatap tajam.

"Berikan notes itu padaku. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan mengikutimu lagi,"

Gakupo terdiam. _"Berani sekali dia mengatakan alasannya begitu saja,"_ pikirnya.

Tapi kemudian, Gakupo merogoh saku celananya dan memperlihatkan notes itu pada Luka.

"Kau ingin ini?" tanyanya. Luka mengangguk.

"Aku rasa terlalu cepat 100 tahun untukmu mendapatkan ini," Gakupo kembali memasukan notes itu kedalam sakunya, senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

Luka mendecih, sementara Gakupo menjauh dari Luka.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, Nona. Ini terlalu malam untukmu berkeliaran…" Gakupo melirik Luka sekilas.

"Oh, satu lagi, aku suka dengan kacamatamu," ia pun meninggalkan Luka disana.

* * *

_Luka itu orang yang gampang bosan._

Setelah rencana ketiganya gagal. Ia mulai merasa bosan.

Tapi, selalu terbesit pikiran akan Gakupo yang selalu memecahkan trik-triknya.

Kenapa sebegitu gampangnya ia menangkap basah seorang Megurine Luka?

Padahal Luka sudah memikirkan rencananya matang-matang. Bahkan ia sudah menghitung peluang untuk mendapatkan notes itu.

Dan itu peluang yang cukup besar.

Sebegitu cerdikah seorang Gakupo? –pikirnya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil sendok yang ada di mejanya dan menyendokannya pada sepotong cake strawberry diatas piring berukuran kecil.

Ia menatap keluar jendela sambil memasukan potongan cake itu kedalam mulutnya.

Ramai sekali.

Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di tengah kota yang ada dibalik jendela itu.

Ini'kan akhir pekan, tentu banyak orang yang berjalan-jalan untuk mencari hal menarik. Seperti hal dirinya yang tidak ingin mati bosan di dalam apartemen yang pengap.

Ahh…harusnya ia juga berjalan-jalan di tengah kota saat ini. Tapi, mengetahui cacing-cacing di perutnya mulai menggonggong (?) ia terpaksa mampir ke sebuah café yang terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

Kini pikirannya kembali terpusat pada ide-ide gilanya untuk mendapatkan notes itu.

_Rasanya percuma saja, _batinnya.

Mungkin karena terlalu bosan akan Gakupo yang selalu menang dalam triknya, ia jadi sedikit berputus asa.

Luka menghabiskan sisa cake dihadapannya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, lalu beranjak dari sofa yang empuk itu.

Setelah ia membayar uang makanannya, ia pun pergi dari café itu.

.

"Hm?" Luka terdiam melihat truk jasa pengangkutan barang di depan apartemennya, batang lollipop yang tadinya bergerak-gerak di dalam mulutnya kini diam.

Apa ada seseorang yang pindah hari ini?

Luka itu tidak terlalu mood untuk memikirkan hal kecil. Maka ia pun kembali melangkah kakinya ke dalam apartemen.

"Yo! Luka-sama!" sapa seorang pria berambut merah menyala, tepat saat Luka menginjak anak tangga pertama untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Oh, hy…" Luka menyapa tanpa ekspresi.

"Selamat atas tetangga barumu ya!" meski disapa dingin oleh Luka, pria itu tetap tersenyum lebar.

Luka mengerutkan keningnya, "Tetangga baru?"

"Ya, kau tidak tahu kalau Haku-san pindah?" pria itu menatap heran Luka.

Sementara Luka menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang kepindahan Yowane Haku –tetangga sebelahnya.

Tapi, dalam hati ia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah menjauhkannya dari bibi pemabuk yang selalu minta air mineral di tengah malam setiap harinya.

"Oh, sepertinya dia terlalu mabuk untuk mengabarimu ya," pria itu terkekeh.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu,"

"Oh, aku harus segera pergi. Hari ini aku ada seminar diluar kota. Dan 3 orang lainnya mengikuti acara camping. Kurasa kau akan tinggal berdua saja selama 3 hari ini. Semoga kau 'rukun' dengan tetangga barumu ya. Mata aimashou," pria itu pun pergi sambil mengambil tasnya yang ada di meja lobby.

Luka terdiam, bahkan tidak menyahut ucapan 'sampai jumpa lagi' dari pria itu. Pikirannya mengarah pada sosok tetangga yang akan menemaninya selama 2 hari ini.

O_rang seperti apa yang akan tinggal disebelah kamarku? _tanyanya dalam hati.

.

Luka menatap keluar jendela kamarnya yang memperlihatkan kepergian truk jasa pengangkutan barang.

Sepertinya pemindahan barang 'tetangga'nya itu sudah selesai.

Luka mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja bundar di dekat dapur. Sepiring steak yang masih mengepulkan asapnya tertata rapi disana.

Orang disebelah kamarnya pasti belum menyiapkan bahan masakan setelah kepindahannya.

Luka pun akhirnya mengambil piring steak itu dan berjalan keluar.

Ia berharap, dengan steak ini hubungannya dengan orang baru itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan bibi pemabuk –Yowane Haku itu. Apalagi, kini ia harus bersama dengan orang itu selama 3 hari.

Tok tok tok!

Luka mengetuk pintu kamar didepannya. Sebenarnya apartemen itu juga mempunyai bel di setiap kamar. Tapi hanya kamarnya dan kamar sebelah yang belnya tidak berfungsi –salahkan Haku, karena ialah yang merusak bel itu saat mabuk.

"Tunggu sebentar," suara berat dari dalam kamar itu membuat Luka berpikir bahwa dia lelaki.

_Oh shit! Kenapa harus pria! _Luka mengumpat dalam hati.

Sudah cukup 4 pria yang tinggal seapartemen dengannya –hanya 6 orang yang tinggal di apartemen itu, termasuk Luka dan Haku.

Kini ada 5 pria yang tinggal. Dan hanya Luka lah yang satu-satunya wanita ditempat itu.

Klek! Pintu terbuka tepat ketika Luka mengumpat kesepuluh kalinya. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat wajah 'tetangga' barunya yang sangat tak asing –bahkan saking kagetnya, Luka hampir menjatuhkan piring yang dipegangnya.

"Megurine?" kembali suara berat itu memasuki indera pendengarnya.

Rambut ungu itu. Mata violet itu. Ponytail itu.

Cukup! Hancurlah hidupnya kini.

Luka mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya.

Karena kini, ia harus berhadapan kembali dengan guru konseling yang super duper menyebalkan.

**Gakupo Kamui.**

_To Be Continued_

Notes: Review Please~~~ :D


End file.
